At present protector elements for mounting on containers are known, in particular containers commonly known as cans, with an aim to providing improved hygienic conditions to the area having the access opening to the inside contents, with respect to the current's presentation of said containers at commercial outlets, in which no kind of protection is available.
However, in practice it is noted that known protectors do not provide a sufficiently satisfactory hygiene of the area to be contacted by the lips of a user when drinking a beverage that is directly contained inside a container.
In addition, the applicant is not aware of the existence of an invention relating to a protector that has the characteristics described herein.